The present invention relates to integrated wireless local area networks (WLAN)-cellular systems. More specifically, the invention relates to the implementation of mobile terminated processes that are affected by the level of integration of a joint WLAN-cellular system.
WLAN-cellular systems include classes of terminals and network coordination. This classification is similar to coordination of circuit switched (CS) and packet switched (PS) domain services in General Packet Radio Service (GPRS).
In certain geographical areas, there may be both WLAN and cellular coverage as depicted in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, WLAN service is available in area A, cellular service in area C, and both services in area B. User equipment (UE) will be capable of supporting both WLAN and cellular modems, and will have varying capabilities of multiple-mode operation.
Mobile-originated processes are not affected by the level of integration of the joint WLAN-cellular system. However, mobile terminated processes are affected by the integration level, including UE alerting (or paging) of an incoming mobile terminated session/call and the routing of user traffic to a UE. A method and system is therefore needed for implementing mobile-terminated processes.